Kelly Bundy
Kelly Bundy is the eldest child of Al and Peggy Bundy, the sister of Bud Bundy, and notorious for her extreme stupidity (which may or may not have been inherited from her father) and promiscuity (which may or may not have been inherited from her mother), much to the dismay of Al. In the early seasons Kelly was also notable for a publicly expressed dislike of her family, and shame in being a Bundy (once regarding being called a Bundy a fightable offense), but has always disregarded her own safety, popularity and opinion in order to rescue or avenge them in some sort of fashion. Kelly also is well known for holding the comic strip of the over-eating cat, Garfield, reading aloud (while horrendously mispronouncing) the words. About Kelly Kelly is known for her stupidity and promiscuity, both of which are routinely mocked by her family, particularly Bud. She has had a prodigious amount of partners throughout the series, and is generally considered very attractive, although her choice in men appears dubious, with most of them ending up beaten up and kicked out by Al. Her intelligence is also the topic for insult, although the extent of her stupidity appears to be fluid, varying from episode to episode, season to season. She originally appeared to be of fairly average intelligence, albeit not very keen to put it to use, though later seasons amped this up to her being unable to grasp common concepts, let alone read properly. It is implied in the show that she was fairly intelligent as a young girl, as well as a voracious reader, but that a head injury during a car trip reduced her intelligence. Despite this, Kelly does show moments of very high intelligence, or at least street smarts on rare occasions. Kelly was portrayed to be fairly popular in high school, and also appeared to be a bully and a "mean girl", similar to Al, who himself was both popular and a bully in his youth. Although she is usually portrayed as dumb, she does show that she is actually knowledgeable in math and physics, such as in T*R*A*S*H, when she is able to precisely calculate the trajectory to launch trash in to the D'Arcy's attic with a catapult and in Cheese, Cues and Blood, when she is demonstrates her knowledge of angles in a game of billiards. Physical appearance Kelly Bundy is generally considered a very attractive young woman. She has long blonde hair, and a propensity for revealing clothing. In later seasons however, she keeps her hair shorter, and dresses more modestly, since she eventually matures and starts living life as an adult. Trivia *It's implied that one of the several jobs that she had before being an actress, may have been as a prostitute, though this is more likely an insult directed at her promiscuity. Christina Applegate actually played a prostitute in the 1990 film Streets, however. *Kelly shares the first line and the last line of the entire show, as well as being the last character seen entirely (Peggy was the first to be seen). Kelly's first line was in the pilot: "Let go of my hair you little psychopath!", and the last was "Them...hahahaha!". Appearances on the show Gallery Wikia_MWC_-_Kelly's_first_appearance.png|Kelly as first seen Daddy song.jpg Weenie tot 2.jpg kelly.jpg|Kelly painting her nails kelly 2.jpg doll kelly.jpg|A kelly doll kelly 3.jpg|Kelly wearing a pink swimsuit kelly 4.jpg kelly 5.jpg kelly 6.jpg Snapshot - 215.jpg Christina Applegate_Kelly Doesn't Live Here_B007.jpg Christina Applegate_S6E8_002.jpg Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Bundys Category:Young 'uns Category:Kelly Bundy Category:Females Category:Polk High School Students